


When It Rains

by jylcie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Just clean fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/pseuds/jylcie
Summary: I will always remember you when it rains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry if it’s super OOC. T__T  
> Written in Jumin’s POV.

I was watching the rain flow in streaks down my office window when your name suddenly showed up in the messenger. Truth be told, I was prepared to have you “taken care of” on the spot if you proved to be a threat.

But everybody seemed to trust you, so I just quietly watched.

You seem to be a person who’s absolutely unwary.  Staying in a stranger’s apartment and being told that you need to work for the association…I always kept asking myself as I read your messages throughout the day.

_Why?_

I tried to _challenge_ you, more than once.  And as much as I didn’t want to admit it, you really had me floored with your responses.  Nobody, not even the people from my family, my childhood, or anyone for that matter, talked back with such… _fierceness._

I can’t help but smile remembering the first few days.  You were such a tough character to break.  You never got angry.  I was _deliberately_ trying to make you show who you really were, since people tend to show their true nature under pressure.

One night, you called.  I was supposed to ignore it, but I had to admit that I was curious on what you had to say.  And when you told me, in a quiet, shaky voice that you thought you’re not doing a good job, I was honestly unprepared.

For some reason, I said something to _comfort you._

That was so unlike me.

I think that was when it started.

————————

Eventually, my fingers found their way to your contact information on my phone whenever I felt stressed, or when I would like to have a deeper conversation about anything.  You just _always_ had something to say.  You continued to surprise me on how much you actually understood what I had in mind.  Not a lot of people could do that.

I have drawn the line a long time ago, and I never, in my wildest dreams, thought that someone like you would actually come along.

But everything came crashing down again that day. You said you needed to excuse yourself for a day.  Curious, I asked if there’s anything that was bothering you, or if there was anything you needed.

 _“No, thank you, Jumin,”_ you said, your voice slightly more cheerful. _“I’m going to see my boyfriend today!”_

Ah.  

I wondered what this feeling was. My chest grew heavy and a lump in my throat trapped my voice.

_“Hello?  Jumin, are you still there?”_

————————

I was cursing under my breath the entire day.  Why did I even think you were unattached?  Why am I even thinking this much about you having a boyfriend?

Worse, I was all over the place. I drank copious amounts of wine to try to calm my nerves.  Thankfully not a lot of people came to my office to talk to me that day; I needed the privacy. If there was one more thing that did not go as planned that day I would have snapped.

On the way home, rain started to pour.  This caused some traffic buildup in the highway, and I was anxious to get home. Any idle moment made me think of you. Even as my eyes watched the rain flow in rivulets down the car window, and I still asked myself if you also found rain to be beautiful.

I felt my phone vibrate in my suit pocket.  When I saw your name, I instinctively picked it up, but for a split second I had absolutely no idea what to tell you, so I closed my eyes and calmed myself down as how I always do during business meetings.

_“Yes, this is Jumin Han…is something up?”_

_“A-ah, oh no, I’m sorry Jumin; I might have dialed the wrong number—“_

I sensed distress in your voice.   _“MC, where are you?”_

_“I’m on my way back to the apartment. D-don’t worry, I-I’m just a little cold.  I’ll be f-fine.”_

_“Tell me where you are, or I will have every security agency in this city look for you.”_

————————

I found you sitting under a small shed in the park.  The way you were holding your knees against your chest broke my heart.  Your hair was slightly damp, and the hood of your jacket was covering your head.  You looked up at me when you noticed my presence, your eyes red and swollen.

 _“Four years, Jumin,”_ you looked out into the rain again, and I sat beside you to listen.   _“How can someone just throw away four years?”_

I didn’t know what to do when you started crying.  I was counting the tears that dropped and stained your shirt.  I did not know what I needed to do to comfort you, or what to say to make you feel better.  However, there was one thing I knew for sure.

_That bastard is going to pay for breaking your heart._

————————

_“So this is him?”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

I was seething with anger.  I have never, in my entire life, resorted to something as underhanded as this, but I _swear_ I will pay any amount just to get back at him as many times as your heart broke that day.

He looked scared.  He kept muttering nonsense.

 _“By right I should be punching you as many times as her tears fell…but you would be needing a new face if I did.”_  
  
I cracked my knuckles and landed a punch. Two.  Three.  Four.

Once his nose was a bloody mess, I nodded at the men to let him go.  He slumped on the floor, dazed and at the brink of unconsciousness.  

_“I will never see you anywhere in this city again.  If I do…you know very well how fast you should run."_

————————

Ah, this rain brings a lot of memories. Watching the raindrops run in rivulets down the window pane makes me remember that day when you called.  That day when I watched your tears fall.  I counted, and counted, until you fell asleep.  Every day.  

After what seemed like forever, your grey skies finally showed a glimmer of sunshine.

I waited.  Patiently.  

I took everything you are to memory.  Every subtle hint.  Every strand of hair that is out of place.  Every uncomfortable flinch.  

I took great care to gently coax you to recognize me.  See me.  I have never worn my heart on my sleeve, but there I was, bare and open for you to take.  You were still inside your impenetrable fortress, but when I saw the tiniest opening, I _had_ to exploit it.

And finally, that one night, I kissed you.

 _“Mmh,”_ you start to stir from your sleep, and I drift my gaze away from the window to you, your head against my chest, my arms around your shoulders.  You wrap your arm around my waist, and tangle your legs with mine under the blankets.

 _“Good morning,”_ I kiss the top of your head.  Your hair smells like my shampoo.  

You smile.  Do you honestly have any idea how you make me weak with that sleepy smile of yours?

 _“I love it when it rains,”_ you murmur against my chest, your eyes half-open, watching the steady downpour from the window.

Smiling, I run my hand up and down your arm, holding you closer to me.

_“So do I.”_


End file.
